


Don't you know the Rumors?

by unlimitedcity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, chile it aint smut tho, johnten, not sure if i should include a smut scene, really steamy but lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlimitedcity/pseuds/unlimitedcity
Summary: Don't you know the rumors? They talk about you, boy. They say that you're never gonna treat me right. I know that your forever's only one night.  Don't you know the rumors? They talk about me too, boy. I know that your intentions are as bad as mine, so let's pretend forever's only one night.





	Don't you know the Rumors?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is highly inspired by sofia carson's RUMORS. check the song!

Loud electronic music blares off the surround sound speakers. Amidst the swarm of bodies in the middle of the dance floor, our lead is seated by one of the exclusive booths with his good friends enjoying another round of drinks.

“What a horrible choice of music,” Johnny complains in disgust.

Taeyong, our man in a clean white polo sleeve shakes his head in amusement causing his ash locks to move along, “You’re just bitter they hired another DJ. Plus, he’s even younger than you,”

Tonight is a friday evening. The final day of a dreadful consecutive weekdays. Taeyong has been waiting for weekend to arrive sooner when his Monday went awfully bad. Being one of the industry’s top promising singer, he hasn’t gotten a single break from the press’ prying eyes and the public’s nosy business.

Just last Monday, Taeyong’s manager warned him about being too “out” in public. He says Taeyong should be more careful since he still has a lot of female fans. Taeyong is aware of the fact that his manager is just looking out for him but it doesn’t excuse the obvious that it was suffocating to restraint himself from being who he really is.

After sharing his situation to his best friend, Ten, a big shot rookie in the fashion industry. The latter immediately calls for his boyfriend, Johnny, for an emergency TGIF night out at Limitless, the high end gay bar they frequently go to at the heart of Gangnam.

Johnny being one of their DJs gave them the opportunity to book an exclusive booth to themselves. Taeyong is thankful for this, some privacy is all he need.

“Who cares if he’s younger? He’s a rookie with trash skills,”

Ten laughs and wraps a comforting embrace around his boyfriend’s frame, “Stop being so dramatic, babe. You’re better than him but that doesn’t mean you can be a whiny bitch about it,”

“My boyfriend is such a sweet talker,” Johnny coos before planting a kiss on Ten’s lips.

Taeyong makes a face, obviously displeased by the two’s excessive PDA. It’s not like he has a problem with the couple’s public affection. Being best friends with Ten has caused him to spend a lot of time with him and his boyfriend so this wasn’t a new scenario. But the fact that his manager forbid him to do any act of intimacy with the same sex and the couple in front of him is flaunting what they have that he doesn’t… makes him feel a little uncomfortable.

“My friends really know how to make me feel loads better,” Ten and Johnny already has their tongues shoved against each other’s throats.

Ten grins against the kiss, breaking away from the heated make out session, “Boohoo, go against your manager. Fuck him!”

“He’s straight,”

“I meant it like don’t listen to him! But damn, what a win for the hets. Your manager is a happy meal,”

Johnny nuzzles his nose against Ten’s neck, leaving butterfly kisses, “Happy meal… his dick size of a happy meal,”

“Why are you so bitchy today?” Ten asks, leaning his head to the other side enabling Johnny to deepen the trail of kisses.

“I’m just really annoyed at the moment. They really let that rookie play on a peak friday night. His songs suck,”

Taeyong, curious at Johnny’s object of annoyance, takes a good look at the young DJ from across the room. The DJ’s deck was elevated above the dance floor. Garnishing the deck were dozens of club lights that lit up the whole club in a full spectrum of blinding leds.

In the DJ’s deck, a young man, who Taeyong assumes is probably 2 or 3 years younger than him. He’s not exactly sure. He has jet black hair - so black his milky skin shined, his sweat glistening when light finds its way past him. He stood out a lot. Outshined.

Johnny’s a great DJ but Taeyong has never seen someone as charismatic as this guy. His charm draws the crowd to him. And Taeyong is glued onto him for the longest second.

_Maybe this is why Johnny’s ego is so wounded._

“He’s cute,” Taeyong says honestly.

“He’s not,” Johnny deflects.

The young DJ bites his lower lip as he kicks in a big drop of beat and the whole crowd goes in a frenzy.

Ten’s eyes widen in shock, “Hot damn! I’d want some of that!”

“I wouldn’t”

“Babe, you’re just bitter,”

“I’m just being cautious,” Ten and Taeyong lean in sync, waiting for Johnny to explain.

“He’s trouble. Rumor has it that once you enter his zone there’s no way out. Unfortunately, he doesn’t stay around so most of the guys he’s been with are still wrapped around his fingers,”

“Professional heartbreaker. No wonder my baby hates him. You’re such a kind hearted man,”

“Say that again when he screw you over in bed,” Ten shoots Taeyong a glare.

“Anyway, he’s really not worth the time,”

Taeyong takes another good look at the young DJ. _Trouble huh?_

The night carries on. Johnny and Ten were already wasted to their limits meanwhile Taeyong has spent the past hour stopping his friends from downing another round of alcohol.

Taeyong has only had five shots… and he’s high tolerant.

“Jaehyun!” Johnny slurs.

Taeyong swings his head around looking for whoever Johnny called for. _This is so troublesome._

Seconds later, a tall figure hovers over their table, “Hey,”

Taeyong turns his attention to the speaker. The DJ whom he was previously stealing glances from across the room catches his attention. Jaehyun. He’s even more breathtaking within the nearest proximity. Taeyong’s skin tingles and he unknowingly takes a sharp intake of breath. Jaehyun’s shirt clung tightly onto his muscular build. His chest… Taeyong swoons inwardly.

“Sit! Sit!” Johnny chanted, pointing at the vacant seat beside Taeyong.

Scooting to his right, Taeyong internally cusses at his tall friend for putting him in such a tough situation. Jaehyun settles beside him without glancing his way. For a split second, Taeyong felt offended.

“Is your shift over?”

Jaehyun nods at Johnny, running his hand across his wet locks, “Yeah, I’m done for tonight,”

“What a crowd!” Ten yells gesturing towards the dance floor, “You really bring in a lot of people!”

A smile plants itself on Jaehyun’s lips.

 _Where did that cute dimple come from?_ Taeyong mentally questions, completely taken by the boy.

“He’s mine!” Johnny growls possessively, wrapping an arm around a giggly Ten.

“All yours,” Jaehyun says, leaning back against his seat, relaxing his shoulders.

Jaehyun reaches out for a shot glass on the table, “That’s mine,”

Startled, Jaehyun turns to his right, finally acknowledging Taeyong’s presence for the first time tonight. Taeyong sees Jaehyun take a good look at him, a gulp following after. Feeling more confident than before, he knows he has the same effect on the latter.

He _is_ Lee Taeyong after all.

“Oh,” his dimples came into view again, “I’m sorry,”

Taeyong shrugs casually, bumping his shoulder against Jaehyun’s purposefully. He also tried to hide any hints of being charmed by the younger’s distracting dimple, “It’s okay, you can have it,”

The grin on Jaehyun’s lips is still evident as he places an elbow on the table, leaning his cheek against his knuckles. He faces Taeyong, “I wouldn’t want to steal your drink,”

“It’s not stealing if I offered it,”

“Point taken,”

“Then it’s yours,”

Jaehyun locks his eyes with Taeyongs.

“If I take your drink then I owe you one,”

Taeyong raises a brow, “Are you buying me a drink?”

“It seems to be the honest thing to do,”

Before Taeyong could say anything back, Ten yelps out catching their attention.

“You bit my ear! I just had that one pierced!” turns out the two were already already in a heated situation.

Taeyong sighs, holding onto his head in frustration, “I should probably book them a cab now,” he mutters, taking out his phone.

Booking a cab has never been difficult. It’s quite simple in all honesty. However, with such a handsome boy beside him shamelessly boring looks at him makes him fidgety and conscious, “Shit,” Taeyong curses accidentally pinning the wrong pick up point.

He hears Jaehyun chuckle in amusement. Taeyong forces himself to concentrate, disappointed at how weak he is for a boy he just met… a charming boy with deadly dimples.

Relief washes over him when the app notified that the driver was only 5 minutes away. Looking before his two friends who are entangled in each other’s embrace, Taeyong worries how will he carry the two of them outside.

“I can help you carry them,” Jaehyun offers.

Taeyong debates if he should let him. Fortunately, the rational part of him pushed aside the attraction and decided to accept the kind offer.

Jaehyun suggests he carry Johnny and Taeyong assist Ten. The two of them drag the couple out of the club to wait for the cab. _Ding!_ The app notifies Taeyong that the cab is a minute away/

This must be the longest minute of his life.

Ten continuously speaks gibberish against his ears meanwhile Jaehyun tries to wake Johnny.

“I’m sorry, they’re not usually like this. I’m not sure what got into them,” Taeyong shoots an apologetic look to the other sober one.

“It’s cool. I’m glad to be of help,”

Another silence. Silence laced with thick sexual tension. Taeyong is not sure if it’s coming from the couple they were carrying or from the. Hopefully not from them. He thinks to himself.

The cab arrives a few seconds later much to Taeyong’s relief.

The two of them shove Ten and Johnny in the cab. Thankfully, Johnny is a little conscious now. This lessens Taeyong’s worries. He hands the driver the payment and reminds Johnny to pay him tomorrow before slamming the door shut.

The cab speeds away from sight and the tension Taeyong hoped was from Ten and Johnny was still enclosing Jaehyun and him.

He feels Jaehyun’s eyes on him.

He can _literally_ feel it.

His skin tingles, his throat and lips dry, his hands sweaty, and his heart… palpitating like crazy. He wonders if Jaehyun is feeling any of this too. This unexplainable attraction.

_This is terrible._

“I should leave too,”

Before Taeyong could take another step, Jaehyun calls out for him in a name he did not see coming, “Angel,” he says causing Taeyong to look at him straight in the eyes, “I drank your shot. Looks like I owe you a drink,”

He extends his hand, smoothly reaching for Taeyong’s. A jump of electricity zapped through Taeyong’s veins. Jaehyun felt it too. He’s sure of it from the way his lips parted into a surprised expression.

With a pen Jaehyun has previously fished out from his back pocket, he writes down a series of numbers Taeyong assumes was his number.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Angel,” Taeyong’s stomach felt weird. He shouldn’t be affected this much. This is not normal. By the way Jaehyun delivered his last line, it was obvious he has said it for a hundred times already. How it gracefully rolled off his tongue without any hint of hesitation. Rumor has it that Jaehyun’s the number one player in town.

But what rumors have been missing on is Taeyong.

Lee Taeyong, is just as troublesome as the latter.

Regaining back his confidence, Taeyong takes the pen from Jaehyun. Using his other hand in Jaehyun’s, he takes the opportunity to pull the younger by the arm.

“How about,” Taeyong breathes against the inch gap between him and Jaehyun’s face. His hot breath meeting the other’s. The tension thicker than before, “You call me instead,”

His dimple is more divine up close. Jaehyun is grinning. Taeyong writes his number on Jaehyun’s hand making sure he doesn’t let go of Jaehyun’s eyes. Taeyong would’ve melted on the spot.

“It’s Taeyong, by the way. No need to call me an _Angel,”_ he finishes off, letting go of the dimpled boy before him and marching away.

Internally, Taeyong is panicking… _shit, I just started a fire_.

A hot fire of desire pools at the pit of his stomach.

\----

It’s been a week and Taeyong hasn’t heard anything from Jaehyun. Is he disappointed? No. Is he still hopeful? Maybe. But Taeyong chose not to worry about this anymore. He’s just some boy whom he had a crazy attraction with. Crazy enough for him to dream about his dimples.

Ten is suffering from a splitting headache this morning. Yesterday evening, Ten and Johnny went for another TGIF at Limitless. Taeyong bailed on them saying he needs to be well rested for the shoot the next day - it’s not like he’s avoiding someone in particular. Plus he really needed rest since he had to look his best for today’s shoot.

Taeyong is a brand ambassador of Ten’s start up clothing line.

“Ok, so, have you sent him a message?” Ten asks again. He’s been bugging Taeyong about Jaehyun since this morning since Jaehyun actually asked him last night about Taeyong. _If he’s so curious about me then why can’t he pick up his phone and send me a goddamn message?_

“Nope,” the singer replies.

“I still can’t believe you flirted with that DJ. Johnny was pissed,”

Taeyong raises a hand signalling his make up artist to stop for a while just so he can turn to Ten, “Yeah, my manager would be pissed too,”

His makeup artist resumes.

“True. Any of the paparazzi involved?”

“Fortunately, none. Suho hasn’t notified me about anything so I guess I’m safe,” he shrugs.

“Why don’t you just send him a message. He seemed really interested in you and you looked like you had a thing for him too,”

“I’m not doing the first move,” Taeyong declares firmly.

“You didn’t deny the part about having a thing for him!”

Taeyong doesn’t reply. It’s true. He really has a thing for Jaehyun. There’s this nagging string that tugs at his heart whenever he thinks of the boy. He remembers the proximity they shared before he stormed off. How his face was close to his. His dimples. The smell of mint in his breathe.

“What did he ask about me last night?”

Ten grins in mischief. He swivels his chair towards Taeyong, “Curious, are we?”

“Answer my question,”

“He asked where you were and if you were planning on dropping last night. He mentioned about owing you a drink,”

“He could’ve just called me or left me a message,”

Ten scrunches his nose, amused at his best friend’s infatuation, “You got it bad. You don’t usually get hung up on guys. Damn, Jaehyun really is trouble. You should be careful, like what my boyfriend says, it’s a warzone if you cross the line. I say avoid him,”

“Ten,” Taeyong starts, “Look me in the eye and tell me I’m not exactly like him,”

Ten takes a minute before making a face, “Yeah, I get your point. But still, there’s a difference,”

Taeyong’s make up artist leaves the two alone, completely satisfied with Taeyong’s look.

This gave the two the privacy they needed.

“What’s the difference?”

“You,” Ten points at him, “Don’t like anything serious that involves getting tied into commitment. You settle for something that would temporarily satisfy your need for affection but never something permanent,”

“That’s not really different from Jaehyun,”

“At least you don’t hunt your prey. Jaehyun’s a predator. He knows his weapon well and uses it in the most fatal execution as possible. Meanwhile, you, my friend, lets your prey come to you. You don’t hunt, they just come willingly,”

Ten’s words are filled with truth. The difference between the two of them established clearly.

_Yes, Jaehyun. You came to me. I’m not the one who’s going to be played. You are. You’re my prey._


End file.
